


Rile Up

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2021-01-14 23:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Colson comes home to an amazing sight.





	Rile Up

Colson winced as the bedroom door open with a creak. Setting his duffle bag down, he looks around the room, before his eyes fall on the bed. A smile taking over his face when he sees Y/N laying on her back, only slightly propped up by pillows. Taking in the way one of his larger shirts stretches over her round bump, legs and feet peak out slightly from underneath the cover. Glancing over her again, he stops when he notices the special headphones he bought for the baby on her bump.

Walking over to her, he reaches for her phone to see what she had the baby listening too, a quiet laugh leaving him when he sees that it’s his music playing. Pressing pause, he sets the phone down before carefully taking the headphones off. Setting them down by her phone, he presses a kiss to her forehead, before walking to the other side of the bed.

Taking off his sweats and shirt, he crawls into bed. He moves downwards so that his face is level with the bump. Keeping his eyes on Y/N’s sleeping face, he begins talking. “Hi. I hope you’ve been good for your mom, while I’ve been gone. Your sister told me that she got to finally feel you kick last time she saw you. She’s so happy that you’re nearly here. I’m so happy you’re almost here.” He presses his cheek against the covered skin, smiling when he feels a small kick. “Go to sleep. I wasn’t supposed to rile you up.” He tells the bump, pressing a kiss to the spot where the baby just kicked, before moving to lay beside Y/N.


End file.
